1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a disc storage apparatus that conveniently and safely stores multiple discs.
2. Description of Related Art
Compact discs and DVDs are thin flat discs that are used for the storage of audio and video media as played back on players or computers. The discs have a readable side and an opposite side for print media. The discs are usually sold in jewel boxes specially designed to hold and contain the compact disc or DVD. Various storage containers and storage devices have been developed since the introduction of CD's and DVD's into the marketplace.
Some examples of prior art CD storage devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,913 which discloses a storage holder for computer discs, CD's, records, tapes cassettes and the like in the form of a single unitary piece of molded plastic where the holder includes a rectangular main body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,770 discloses a CD bank that includes a case, a transparent cover hinged to the case, and a plurality of individual CD holder plates inside the case to hold individual compact discs where the case has two longitudinal rails bilaterally disposed on the inside.
Another example of a CD storage device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,078 which discloses a holder accommodating at least one disc shaped recording media such as a optical disc includes at least one holder having means for holding a recording medium. The housing is made up of a plurality of holders for holding the disc where the holders are arranged closely adjacent one another in parallel relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,564 discloses a disc storage device adapted for holding a disc having a center spindle hole, the disc storage device including a disc holder plate and a spring element fastened to the disc holder plate. The use of compact discs and DVD's is still quite popular and therefore further development of storage devices is readily needed to address the needs of many consumers.